


a

by Valinia



Category: A - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valinia/pseuds/Valinia





	a

每当我想搞我老婆的时候，她就穿着旗袍在那儿若无其事地撩我，还是高开衩的，然而并不让我碰。

“呵呵呵，你也有今天！”她总是指着我大笑。因为在游戏里我是s她是m偏偏她又是一个强势的人，这奇妙的化学反应。

然后就被我饿狼般地就地操干。

“呜呜呜，姐姐，姐姐我错了，我还要喝水，我不想肚子里灌太多喝不下水啊！”

“呵呵，你就这么不愿意喝我的？”

然而当我把精液射进她嘴里时，她好像喝乳汁一样贪婪地吞咽着：“嗯——”她舔舔唇，冲我乖乖地笑着：“不能浪费！”

就冲她这样我就想再操她一次。

然后她就一边哭一边说她不敢了，其实她这样我更喜欢了。

特别是腿紧紧夹着我想把自己塞到我心里的样子。

她唇齿和我相交：“佳佳，也让你尝尝你的味道。”


End file.
